Sweetness
by anime-fangirl26
Summary: What happens between Sebastian and Ciel in the office on afternoon? Fluffy one-shot. SebaXCiel! Please Read and Review XD!


**I don't really know why I wrote this fanfic, but I felt like writing something with sweetness and fluff! Enjoy! Please Review! (Just a P.S. I didn't proof read this before uploading it so please forgive me for any errors!)**

(Horizontal Line)

It was around 2:00 on a Wednesday afternoon. The fluffy white clouds rolled across the blue sky, complimented by the sun, dazzling its rays across the Phantomhive Manor.

The gardens were being tended to the gardener, Finny. Well, his definition of 'tending to' was different from everyone else's. His instructions were to take out all the weeds in the gardens, but pulling out huge pieces of land with the weeds along with beautiful flowers, which took much time to plant, and throwing them away wasn't in his orders. But seeing as he was care freely performing his duty, no one was going to be able to stop him.

Inside the mansion, a tall man dressed in a butler's suit, with polished black shoes and jet black hair falling onto the sides of his face, strolled through the hallways. Sebastian rolled the food cart down the corridor with his Bocchan's afternoon tea and snack. It was a tedious job, having to make constant trips between Ciel's room, and other parts of the mansion. He would just call up his butler at any time he pleased, expecting Sebastian to take time of his schedule in order to make a snack for Ciel's impossibly insatiable sweet tooth. However, Sebastian was beginning to enjoy these trips. Even if his schedule was interrupted and he had to change the rest of his plans for the day, he always looked forward to these little 'visits'. He wasn't so sure why, as it was only a recent discovery. He'd always come out of the room feeling content and well, happy.

He stopped in front of a maple door at the end of the hallway and lightly knocked on the door.

"Bocchan," Sebastian called. "It's time for your afternoon tea." When he didn't hear a response from the other side, he turned the knob and entered the study, rolling the cart in front of him. Bookshelves lined both sides of the grand room, which reached to the ceiling. On the far side of the room was a large window, covering 3/4 of the wall. In front of the window was an oak desk, topped with a sea of papers and documents. And sitting in the black chair behind the desk was Ciel Phantomhive. He was writing furiously at one document, occasionally sparing glances at another document for reference. After a few more moments of writing, he placed the quill in the ink bottle and reorganized his desk in order to make room for his snack. Once he stacked papers on both sides of the desk, Sebastian took that as his cue to put his tea and snack on the table.

"Today, we have a strawberry short cake accompanied by Ceylon Tea. Please enjoy." Sebastian set the tea cup in its saucer on the table and poured the steaming tea into it, adding 3 sugar cubes, just as Ciel liked. He set the plate with the slice of strawberry short cake in front of Ciel along with a fork, and stepped back behind the chair, leaving Ciel to his snack.

Ciel studied the cake before taking the fork to cut off of small piece. Pink Icing with bits of strawberries covered the top part of the cake while there were layers of the same icing inside the cake. He stuck the fork into his mouth and relished the mouth-watering flavor of the cake. Since employing Sebastian as his 'butler', there really hadn't been a single dessert the demon had made that Ciel didn't like. Everything was perfect; as expected from a Phantomhive butler of course.

A few minutes later, Ciel finished the last piece of his cake and placed his fork back onto the plate.

"Sebastian, come here," Ciel demanded in a firm tone. He didn't face the demon as he addressed him; he simply stared at the door on the opposite side of the room. Sebastian, upon hearing his master's request, walked until he was standing next to Ciel's chair.

"Yes master?" the butler asked. Before he could even blink, Ciel caught hold of his tie and forcefully brought him down, crashing their lips together. Sebastian's eyes were wide, but only for a split second, before they slowly closed. As Ciel wrapped his arms around his butler's neck, Sebastian brought his hand up to gingerly caress Ciel's cheek.

Sebastian softly bit down on Ciel's bottom lip, causing the boy to gasp and giving Sebastian access to freely explore his mouth. The boy took advantage of the intrusion and clashed his tongue against Sebastian's. Their tongues intertwined in a furious dance, curious to taste the other. Ciel tasted like the sweetest delicacy in the world the butler had ever had. Sebastian could have remained like this forever, tasting his young and innocent _Bocchan, _but he wasn't expecting the sudden lack of sweetness against his lips as Ciel pulled away.

His face was pale and was draped with a veil of bright pink. His eyes looked hazy, like he desired more. But his vulnerable face was soon replaced with his normal façade. His coughed, as if to bring Sebastian back to reality.

"Bocchan…" Sebastian started. He didn't really know where to start the conversation. His Bocchan had suddenly kissed him out of the blue and then broke it. What was he supposed to say now?

"It was too sweet," Ciel started. Sebastian looked down at the boy in the chair with a confused expression.

"Pardon, my Lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked up at the confused demon and specified.

"The cake. It was too sweet. I know I requested for something sweet but that was too much." By the time Ciel ended the sentence, he was smirking up at his butler. Sebastian's eyes softened and then he grinned.

"Well then, Bocchan, maybe I should just continue to make it _too _sweet for you, seeing as your reaction towards it was greatly to my satisfaction," Sebastian countered.

"Hm. Maybe you should." With that, Ciel pulled Sebastian down for another passionate kiss.

(H.L.)

**Well that ending was kind of crappy ending, like always. It is officially 1:34 am so I should really get to bed! Toodles!**


End file.
